AskNurseNimble
Nimble is a petite Pegasus mare with pink eyes, an off-white coat and teal-and-robin's-egg striped mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a baby bottle with a pink cross, with lighter pink hearts in the corners. She is most often seen wearing her nurse's cap, a white rounded hat with two blue wings on either side of a pink cross, with a light blue trim. Despite her simple colours, her Mod never uses the ref sheet with colour swatches she made for her, so Nimble's colours are different in every post. Backstory As of the end of August 2013, Nimble had only lived in Cloudsdale. She worked as a neo-natal nurse in Cloudsdale General Hospital, taking care of newborn foals, and occasionally taking care of other patients as an intensive care nurse. In her last month at CGH, the nurses and doctors were all run ragged because of soldiers being brought in from a battle overseas in the Griffon Kingdom. After the influx of patients began to die down, Nimble was brought into her manager's office and reassigned to work a solo-job in a Ponyville clinic, because of the recent population boom in the small village. Though she had never been there before (nor even touched the ground) there wasn't much to do other than accept the position, and Nimble packed her things. She didn't make it to the new clinic until dusk, and setting up the equiptment herself was a lonely task, but despite her long face Nimble quickly met a few ponies around town. This includes her current Special Somepony, Gamer, who was the first pony to show her around. She currently works in the Ponyville Walk-In Clinic, aiding ponies any way she can, from a hoof stuck in a jar to suturing a wound. Family & Friends Parents: Nimble's Parents haven't been shown on the tumblr, but are regarded as great fliers with large wingspans, and have also worked in the military. Sniper: Nimble's older brother is Sniper, a three-legged stallion with a large wingspan who works for the Royal Equestrian Air Force as a Lieutenant General. He is generally pretty gruff and hard working, and very determined when it comes to his job, but will become quiet and flustered if anyone mentions his lack of cutie mark. It hasn't been made clear how he lost his leg, but will be shown sometime on the tumblr. Gamer: Gamercolt's character Gamer is Nimble's current coltfriend and special somepony. He's an Arctic Earth Pony who owns a tower on the outskirts of Ponyville, where he lives and has his workshop. He first met Nimble when he had to have an emergency late-night visit to the clinic to get his dislocated shoulder fixed. He was the first pony she met, showed her around town, and has had a quite a few dates with (usually involving going over to his house to play games). Alchemy Fleck: Okay, maybe they don't talk to eachother too much, or hang out, but Alchemy would have to have been Nimble's first actual friend in Ponyville. She's a monstrumologist and hunts down mythical creatures and monsters for a living. She and Flash Bulb Helped Nimble get a cockatrice out from under her porch. Nimble sometimes calls her Al.